


Information

by aTARDISfullofotters



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Smut, Star Trek: Into Darkness, khan is my weakness, khan smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTARDISfullofotters/pseuds/aTARDISfullofotters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to this prompt here-<br/>Dominant Khan prompt: I was listening to E.T by Katy Perry and it made me think of what sex with Khan would be like! Him being dominant, you being his property. Him using his superpowers on you. You know he’s dangerous, but you have to have him, you want to please him, you’re absolutely ready to let him have his way with you, and he makes you scream his name, over and over until you can hear it all the way to Earth. (via bcsexualfrustrationblog.tumblr.com)<br/>It's not exactly the same, but here's my take on the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Information

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of the best things I've written, so I'm really excited about this.  
> This does contain bondage and (possible?) non-consensual sex.

The first things Lena noticed when she woke in the Captain’s chair of the USS Enterprise were the handcuffs. She wriggled her wrists slightly, noting that they were not from Earth; Heavy, thick metal bonds. Klingon, probably. Her legs were spread wide apart and tied as well.

 _Wonderful_ , she thought.

Lena was part of the crew of the Enterprise; Communications on the bridge. Which would mean that she should have a red dress. But of course, she always was a rule breaker. A tight fitting black V-neck contoured her body perfectly. Leggings the color of midnight tapered down to a pair of black Vans, which she had picked up last time they were Earth-bound. Her blonde hair had long ago fallen out of a French braid, and now hung loose around her shoulders and back.  
The bridge of the Enterprise was completely empty, save for her. All of the panels of lights still blinked away, oblivious to anything that would happen.  
It was only a hazy image of the bloody fight that had occurred. She had fought hard, but in the end had been brought down by a phaser. Why it had been only set to stun, Lena wondered about. It was almost as if she had been specifically targeted by the man clad in black, rather than him aiming at anybody he could point a phaser at.  
She immediately began hatching an escape plan. Obviously you can’t escape from a star ship flying through space. But if she could escape the bridge, finding the captured crew couldn’t be that hard. The only place to hold them without hope of their escape was the prison bay. If she could spin the chair and get out of the handcuffs…  
The only question was, who was her captor?  
The answer came soon after. The electric sound of the doors opening reverberated throughout the empty bridge. Lena twisted in her chair to catch a glance at her captor, realizing too late that it wouldn’t turn. Damn.

“I see you’ve made yourself at home.” A deep voice remarked.

Fear surged through Lena like cheetah after its prey. She knew that voice.  
The voice chuckled seeing her deer in the headlights look.

“You know me don’t you? All those years ago. You were only a naïve recruit then.”

Dragging his fingers along the Captain’s chair seductively, he finally reached her line of vision.

“Khan.” She said in a breathy whisper.

Hatred for him filled her heart. Khan had murdered thousands, possibly missions of people.

He was still wearing the leather pants and tight fitting shirt from when he was last frozen in the cryo-tube. His black hair was combed neatly back, leading down to the hawk-like look in his eyes and arching cheekbones.

“But how-?”

A knowing smirk crept up on Khan’s face.

“Why do you want me?” She spat out. Hatred filled her eyes as she glared at him.

“I need information. The rest of your crew was… uncooperative, but I believe you can give me what I want.”

A panicked thought of a dead crew flittered through Lena’s mind, but she waved it away.  
He strode forward, footsteps echoing through the silent bridge. Looking down upon the innocent human, he almost pitied her. So small. So oblivious.

“Now tell me, where is Carol Marcus?”

No matter how hard Khan studied the Star Fleet databases, Carol Marcus’ location had remained unknown. Khan had taken down Admiral Marcus, and now it was time to find Marcus’ daughter.

Lena took a deep breath. Don’t fuck this up. Please. Please don’t fu- “I don’t know.” –ck this… up.

He chuckled lightly.

“I know you’re lying. I can hear your heart beat.”

Lena just blew some air out and rolled her eyes. She had been through many interrogations. This was just one more.

“Please, even if I did know, why would I tell you?”

He placed an arm on either side of her, leaning down so his face was hovering above hers. There was fire in his eyes.  
Khan knew how to play her. Torture would prove to be useless, as she would clamp up and take it until she passed out. Starfleet people tended to do that. But sex. Sex was different. Hold her on the edge long enough, and she would do anything he wanted her to.

“Because I can make this very difficult for you.”

She flinched expecting the cold, hard slap. But instead she was met with his lips against hers.  
Adrenaline weaved through arteries and veins, causing her to tense up to fight. Handcuffed and tied to a chair, against an Augment, she was useless at fighting back.  
She tried to fight back and not kiss him. She really did. But those muscles held strength beyond her power.

His lips separated from her to coo at her, “As much as you try to fight me, I know you want me. I can smell your arousal.”

One hand weaved through her hair, yanking her head back sharply.

“You’re going to beg for me later.” He taunted.

Lena’s chest rose and fell, a strained look upon her face.

“I would never beg from you.”

The loud drum beat of her heart sounded in her ears.  
Khan’s lips briefly connected with her pulse point.  
Trailing his fingers along the edge of her tank top, he taunted her. Little kisses her and there. Maybe a bruise.

“I think we need to get rid of this, don’t you?” He murmured.

Lena bit her lip and stared at him, trying to show no emotion. Pleading would make her weak and easy prey; She didn’t want to completely fight him. Deep down she wanted him.  
Even though Lena figured this was coming, she still let out a small shriek when Khan slipped his impossibly cold fingers underneath and tore off the incriminating shirt. The sound echoed throughout the room. A cold rush of air met her skin, causing hairs to prickle up all over. She felt the sizzling feel of electricity of when his fingers used to be.  
Suddenly she felt very exposed in just a black lace bra. A metallic sound rang through the room as Lena tried to cover herself up, realizing once again that there were handcuffs limiting her movement.  
Khan licked his lips as if every move was planned with careful, perfect precision. He was taking his time. Go too fast, and the quiet, seductive foreplay that makes his prey scream for mercy is gone.  
The bra soon came off, this time with much less resistance than the tank top. Now half-naked, Lena had to admit she was getting rather into this. But there was no way Khan could pull information out of her just with a little teasing.  
Cold eyes flitted over her body. Though it wasn’t that hard to see, Lena noticed a bulge starting to form in Khan’s pants, right at eye level.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” She asked, words clothed with a hint of sass.

He answered her with another forceful kiss, not even trying to out-sass her with a witty comeback. A skilled hand roamed her breasts, prompting a small moan to fall from Lena’s mouth to his.  
Khan pulled back to allow the mortal to breathe, but she leaned forward to chase his lips. An evil smile played on his lips.

“So you do want me.” He taunted.

A look passed over Lena’s face. Defeat? Lust? Desperation?  
While Khan let his tongue wander over each breast, Lena wiggled her hips, trying to soothe her aching clit. But with her legs tied to a chair, it was useless.  
He knelt down, pushing her thighs as wide as they would go. Risking a glance up to her, he saw her pupils blown wide, teeth sinking into her lower lip. No doubt she would be tasting blood soon. Contracting to before, Khan worked quickly in tearing off her leggings and Vans. All that remained was a pair of lace panties. Those he worked slowly on, tracing the edges, stroking her swollen clit. Watching her struggle beneath his grasp.  
The “please” that fell from her lips came as a surprise to them both; Small, innocent. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson once that one syllable had slipped from her now wet, parted lips. She had been screaming it in her head, but had not dared to say it out loud. Khan had suspected she would’ve lasted longer, but he had been mistaken. Had a lack of sex from colleagues gotten to her?

“What was that?” Khan mocked as he finally peeled off the incriminating fabric.

Their eyes met in a death stare. His pupils had been blown wide, so that only a thin ring of icy blue lay around the edge. Still holding eye contact, Khan traced her clit. While her eyes just widened, the rest of her tensed up, teeth coming over her lower lip to prevent the loud moan caught in her throat from escaping.  
His fingers finally slipped into her wet folds. She squeezed her eyelids shut, stuttering out an “Oh God…”  
A smirk crept up Khan’s face. He hardly cared about his need to be buried deep inside her right now; All he needed was information.  
Within minutes she was breathing hard, tiny little whines escaping her mouth.

“Lena, where is Carol Marcus?”

It was so low, she barely heard it over the loud moan of her voice. She bit her lip. God damn it.

“If you don’t give me what I desire, I will leave you here. And I don’t think you would appreciate that, correct?” He accented this with a deep push of his fingers. A high keen of her voice was all the reply he needed.

The edge was right there. One more push and she would be spiraling into ecstasy. But he was holding her back.

“04 20-ah! 11 80.” She panted out; Eyes screwed shut, fingers clamping onto each other, toes curled.

“Thank you darling.” Khan purred.

That was all he needed. But now, he could feel his cock pulsing with need. Heart beating in time with Lena. He wanted her. He needed her.

The shackles holding her legs were ripped off. Khan hoisted her up, arms still bound. Lena found herself pressed against the control panel of the USS Enterprise; Legs kicked apart, ass in the air.

“You will submit to me.” Khan purred, tracing her spine.

Fingers teasingly pulled on her handcuffs. They would not be coming off anytime soon.

A small whine was all she could manage.  
With little time to adjust, Khan slammed into her.

“Oh fuck… God yes.”

She felt so good under him. So tight. So wanton and needy.

The air was filled with the sounds of skin against skin and the moans that keened off the walls.  
His fingers dug into Lena’s hip, pulling them tight against him. When he hit her g-spot, a sound between a strangled scream and a cry fell from her lips. Khan let out a masochistic groan.  
The edge was coming like a bullet. She screamed till her voice was raw. Her walls spasmed around him, finally giving her the release she needed.  
This triggered Khan’s release. His fingers dug deeper into her hips.

“Oh god…” he groaned out.

In that moment, everything was white heat. Lena felt him fill her completely.  
Khan rode out his release, and dropped her to the floor. Lena crumbled to the floor, nearly lifeless.  
Having fulfilled his task, Khan began to pull on his clothing. Pants and shirt were strewn on either side of the Captain’s chair. He pulled them on slowly, relishing the time spent staring at his now spent prey at his feet. Khan cleared his throat, a deep rumbling bass sound.

“Thank you.” He straightened his shirt, ran a hand through his hair. “You were very… helpful.”

Picking up a phaser that had been laying there the whole time, he shot her down. And this time, it wasn’t set to stun.

**Author's Note:**

> Likes/ comments always appreciated!  
> toboldlygo.co.vu


End file.
